


ART: like stars lost in the dark

by EachPeachPearPlum



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Iron dad big bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum
Summary: Art for kurojiri’s ficlike stars lost in the dark:Tony knew how to adapt, from being the playboy billionaire that people loved to criticize and praise in the same breath, to then becoming one of Earth’s protectors as Iron Man; it still surprised when he saw himself becoming a mentor (and dare he say, dad) to Peter Parker.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Irondad Big Bang 2021





	ART: like stars lost in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like stars lost in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078072) by [kurojiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri). 



> This is the first time I’ve participated in a Big Bang as an artist, and I think it went okay…
> 
> Please check out the fic by kurojiri that inspired this art.

**Banner**

**  
**

**Art**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as [dreaminglypeach](https://dreaminglypeach.tumblr.com/)


End file.
